


The Devil Said

by Kaiyote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Now the devil said, "Come on and walk with me."
(S1-centric Steter vid.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Dirty Horse" by Gram Rabbit


End file.
